This application relates to identification of and delivery of multimedia content of most interest to a viewer, such as advertisements and programming, from television service providers such as cable TV, satellite TV, and fiber optic TV, to computerized multimedia devices such as GoogleTV™, smart phones, and various types of wireless devices.
Television advertisements have heretofore been targeted to viewers only on a very general demographic basis, wherein an identical advertisement is sent to many viewers during a predetermined commercial break, regardless of the individual preferences of the viewers. The advertisements that are shown are very broad, untargeted, and often not very relevant to a given viewer watching them. Advertisers currently know aggregate demographic information about the general audience of a television program, and the advertisers target ads during a program based on what is relevant to its most broad demographics. However, ads may not be relevant to a large percentage of the audience despite being relevant to much of the audience.
Therefore, there is a need in the advertising industry for more dynamic and personalized advertisements.